User blog:Springytrap1993/The Unusual Guard-2
Chapter two: Second Night at the Attraction I woke up to my alarm clock’s annoying beeping as I sat up in bed. I stretched and got up off my bed, changed clothes to another black vest and another pair of black slacks, walked down my stairs and grabbed my purple uniform shirt and my purple security guard hat. As I walked to my door, I put my uniform shirt on and after I locked my door, I put on my hat. I began to jog to Fazbear’s Fright: the Horror Attraction, were I will be doing my second night out of five. In about 10 minutes, I finally arrive at the attraction. I stopped dead in my tracks as an eerie, dangerous, and strange feeling came from the attraction. “Maybe it’s the ‘Thing’ I need to watch from this night on…” I thought. I walked up to the door and unlocked the deadbolt. After I was inside, I walked through the halls, I was about two hours early, so I was exploring. As I walk, that eerie, dangerous, and strange feeling was getting stronger and feels like I should go towards it. So, I did what my feelings told me, I went towards the eerie, dangerous, and strange feeling. I walked past a room, the feeling was the strongest. I peeked into the room and saw the ‘thing’ I might be watching tonight… the animatronic was torn, tattered, worn and looked like it has been left to rot for 30 years. It had red strings, and what look like organs inside it, the suit to be specific. “Hmm, this animatronic looks like me, when I first woke up in tha same room I suffered my fate… It was horrible.” I said, noting how the bunny animatronic looks similar to my true appearance, rather than my preferred appearance, which I am in now, my Athro appearance. Anyway, getting off topic once again.. I walked up to the bunny animatronic and bent down to it’s height. “See ya tonight.” I whispered to the animatronic. I stood up and walked out of the room and towards the office. As I walked, I ran into a burnt looking bear animatronic. “Your not human, … Are you..?” the bear asked. “Yes and no.” I replied and pushed the bear out of the way. After I did, I walked into the office. After I was settled in, I checked the cameras a bit before my shift starts. I got to the attraction early. Nothing was on the cameras at the moment. But I do feel like someone watching me, “I know someone is watchin’ me. Show yerself…” I said as I looked up with a deadpan look. A burnt animatronic fox appeared, “Top of the evenin’ to ya..” I said. “Yer not human, … Are ye..?” The fox asked. I sighed, “Like I said ta tha bear here, yes and no… ask tha bear what I said after that.” I said with an irritated voice. “Do I need ta ask, Freddy?” the fox asked. “Ya may have ta..” I shrug. “Shall be it, matie..” The fox. “Yer Phantom Foxy? Correct? And the bear is probably was Phantom Freddy.” I said. The fox nodded, “Ye be correct.” Phantom Foxy said. The shift bell rang as Phantom Foxy did a salute as he faded. I let out a sigh and shook my head. The phone rang and I picked up and put it to my ear, “Hey, hey man. Remember the tapes I talked about last night? Well, I’m gonna play them for you. *tape click* Hello, hello? Uh, I just want to warn you about the Springlocks in the mascots of the “SpringBonnie” and “SpringyBunny” animatronics. They are sensitive to water.” I scoff, “No dip Sherlock..” I say as I roll my eyes. “Look at tha result!” I add, gesturing to myself. “So be clear of moist areas. Don’t breathe on the Springlocks, they will become loose and you will have to recoil the locks again, if you fail to do this, you will experience intense pain from the Springlocks digging into you.” I cross my arms, “I experienced tha pain.. It hurt like Hell..” “Before you bleed to death, get out of the Springlock suit as fast as you can and get medical help immediately. Part two will be tomorrow night.” The phone stopped and I hung up. I checked the camera’s and looked on camera 10 and saw something standing in the corner. “What tha Fazbear is that?” I asked myself. I then thought as the camera blur and I switched to camera 9. “Camera 8 has no vents? Right?” I asked myself. Another Phantom appeared, this time was a chicken, “Hey… I know that yer there..” I said and looked up. “Your different from the other guards we had.” The burnt chicken said. “Yer right ‘bout that.” I said as my right ear twitches as I hear movement. I flipped up the monitor and pressed camera 8, and there the animatronic was. In the middle of the hall. It looked like my true appearance. “Ello, bun. There is no vents for ya to crawl in.” I say as the camera blurs, “Maybe I can let it see me and see it’s reaction.” I decide as I follow the bunny animatronic on the cameras. From 7 to 6 to 5 to vent cam 2. I look at the vent and tap the cover, “Need ta remove this to get in here.” I say as I checked and Phantom Chica had vanished. A deep chuckle can hear from the vent. I scoot a ways from the vent as I hear clanking, “Come on iiiinn~.” I say, jokingly. I wasn't afraid to die, plus, I can’t. The vent cover was removed and it landed on the tile and I crossed my arms and prop my feet on the desk. The animatronic bunny crawled into the office and stood up. It looked at me with a token aback look in its eyes. I put my two fingers on the brim of my hat and nod my head before I take my fingers away from my hat, “Wasn’t expectin’ an Athro golden bunny ta he here.” I smirk slightly. It shook its head. “I get that a lot. That’s why I keep to the shadows now, I’m such a freak.” I shook my head as I closed my eyes. I could hear metal footsteps as I remember the group of people said to me when they first saw me. I suddenly felt something cold on my cheek. I open my eyes to see the animatronic bunny bending down and its hand on my furry cheek. Its grey soul piercing human like eyes staring back at me, into my grey ones. The emotion in those eyes was, … sympathy? I was confused on why the animatronic is so close to me and has a hand on my cheek. “U-um.. hi there. The phone dude didn’t say who you were. C-care to say yer name?” I asked. “S-Spring-gtrap…” The animatronic spoke, although it was a bit glitchy. “Springtrap, nice ta meetcha. I’m Springytrap. Ya can call me Springy or just Trap.” I smile and did something without thinking, I leaned on Springtrap’s hand and put my paw on his animatronic hand. I realize what I was doing as I quickly straighten up and took off Springtrap’s hand. “I noticed yer voicebox seems to be glitching. Want me to fix that?” I asked. Springtrap nodded. “Alright, I’ll bring the tools tomorrow night.” I said as I stood up and stretched, but I wasn’t expecting to get a hug from Springtrap. I giggled, “No need to thank me yet.” “T-take this as an early-y th-thank you.” Springtrap said. “I haven’t fixed yer voicebox yet.” I giggled, “Plus, I ain’t used to hugs.” I say shyly. “Oh, s-sorry..” Springtrap said, apologetically. “No need to apologize, Spring.” I smile and headpat between Springtrap’s ears. Springtrap let out a deep chuckle, “How c-can you r-reach my h-head?” Springtrap asked. “I’m a 6 foot 9 inches tall Athro bunny. I am pretty sure I can reach the top of a 7 foot tall animatronic bunny’s head.” I giggle. Springtrap let go of the hug as I look at him, looking up a bit. Phantom Mangle appears as her ear piercing screeching-voice filled my ears like a air-horn right next to your ear. I cringe as I walk to the maintenance panel and push the ‘reboot audio’ button. I than cover my ears as the audio reboots. I let out a whimper as I crouch down. The audio rebooted as Phantom Mangle disappeared and I let go of my ears as I looked at my paws and saw a bit of red liquid on my fur. “Oh snizzles..” I whispered as I felt something cold wipe right under my ears. I looked up and saw Springtrap look at his thumb, “Y-your ble-eeding..” I nod, “My ears always bleed when I hear a high pitch sound.” I say with a small whimper. I can feel the clammy liquid slowly slip down my head. “Wh-why is th-that?” Springtrap asks. “My ears are sensitive. And they bleed easily.” I say as wipe the red liquid off my fur. “O-oh.. Sorry.” Springtrap as he looked down. I sigh as I walked up to him and put my paws on each side of his face, “Spring, no need to say sorry. It will stop bleeding soon. No worries.” I say as Springtrap raised his head to look at me. I smile as he looked at me, “It always stops.” I let out a giggle. Springtrap let out a deep chuckle, I smile at the sound. I glance at the clock and see that it’s 5:59. “Oh snizzles, you have to go.” I said sadly as my ears lower. Springtrap chuckled deeply as he looked at me, “N-no worries. I w-will be b-back tomorrow.” Springtrap said, his voice still glitchy. I took my paws off of his face and the 7 foot animatronic bunny left the office. Why was I sad about Springtrap leaving? Oh, no… I must not have… I shook my head as I took off my hat and ruffled my hair-fur on my head. I let out a sign as the end shift bell rang. I walked out of the office and ran my paw through my hair-fur as I walk down the hall to the entrance. I locked the deadbolt and walked home. I couldn’t stop thinking about Springtrap. Hopefully I can fix his voicebox. I walk inside my house and lock the door. I let out a yawn and take off my hat and hang it up and my uniform shirt as well. My ears lowered at the thought of leaving Springtrap at the attraction, alone. Maybe tomorrow I can take him to my house for the night and see if he prefers that place rather than the horror attraction. I’ll find out tomorrow night. I walk to the kitchen and poured a cup of tea. I grab a spoon from the drawer, put some sugar in the tea and stir the tea with the spoon. I hum ‘Our Little Horror Story’ as I walk up stairs to my room. I sat on my bed and drank my tea. The sweet taste flows down my esophagus. The cold temperature makes me shiver. After I drank my tea I laid down and closed my eyes. But this night, I dreamed of something different… I dreamed of Springtrap… But why? Category:Blog posts